


QUESTIONING

by kingstoken



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're right, it's not physical. That's not what Daryl wants."</p>
<p>"You sure?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl was walking down the hall, from the back bedrooms, towards the kitchen. He could hear voices. It wasn't his intention to eavesdrop, but he was naturally quiet, and they didn't notice his presence.

"Carol, I would like to broach a subject with you, which may be none of my business and may come off as insensitive. However, if one does not inquire, one does not learn" said Eugene, who was sitting on a stool at the island, while Carol cleaned the kitchen.

"You can ask me anything you want Eugene, but it doesn't mean I'm going to answer" Carol responded.

"Duly noted." Carol gave Eugene a raised eyebrow indicating he should continue with his line of questioning.

"What exactly is the nature of your relationship with Daryl Dixon?" Carol looked a little nonplussed. Daryl wanted to enter the room and tell Eugene to shut up, but he was also interested in how she would reply, so he remained hidden.

"What Daryl and I have is special, ... friendship doesn't seem like a strong enough word for it. He gets me, and I get him. He's my person." Daryl liked the way she described it, she was his person too.

"But, you don't share living quarters, so it's not a physical relationship?" Now Daryl wanted to punch Eugene in the gut.

"I see this is the insensitive part of your question. You're right, it's not physical. That's not what Daryl wants."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Trust me, I've tried a few times, he's not interested."

"That must get lonely sometimes."

"It does, but I've accepted it."

"Would you consider a physical relationship with someone else?" Carol let out a small laugh.

"I see, and I am sure you have somebody in mind."

"I might have a few suggestions."

"Well, I'm not in the market at the moment, but I'll let you know if I change my mind."

Daryl slowly backed down the hall. His lungs felt like all the air had escaped. She didn't think he was interested, that he didn't want her. He returned to his bedroom, he needed time to process what was just said.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening Daryl found Carol alone on the back porch, there wasn't much to see but a strip of lawn and the wall. The crickets were noisily making their music. It was getting progressively darker outside and the light from inside the house shone on her back. 

"Hey" he said. Carol turned to face him, giving a smile in greeting. 

"I saw you and Eugene today" he said leaning against the house.

"It was his day off, and he was just hanging around. I think he wants first dibs on my baked goods." That's not the only thing he wants, thought Daryl.

"I heard you guys talking about me."

"Oh."

"Why'd you say that stuff?" A bit of anger in his voice.

"Because it's true. Look, I'm sorry. I know you probably don't like people talking about you, but he did ask me about my relationship with you. Also, with people like Eugene sometimes it's best just to be honest, that way you can nip any curiosity in the bud."

"But you weren't totally honest. You said that you tried to start physical relationship with me, and that never happened.'

"What?" Carol's facial expression changed from apologetic to irritated. "Daryl, do you even remember the prison? I used to flirt with you constantly."

"That was just to get a rise out of me."

"Sometimes, but sometimes I was trying to show you that I was open to more." Daryl was taken aback. Carol studied him, his reaction.

"Wow, you really didn't know did you? Daryl, you could have come to my cell any night and I wouldn't have turned you away." Daryl didn't think he could have been anymore shocked.

"I thought what we had was unique, but I didn't know..."

"Maybe I should have been more obvious, but I didn't want to push you, or be too touchy feely. You have boundaries and I respect that." Daryl realized he'd have to look back and reevaluate all his interactions with her.

"What about after the prison?"

"Things changed. Everything was a mess, the church, and then the road."

"But you never tried anything here."

"No, by the time we got settled here, I'd come to accept that what we had was rare and beautiful, but different from what I wanted at the prison."

"What if I told you I did want it, a physical relationship?'

"Daryl, if this is about Eugene you don't need to worry about it, I'm not going to take him up on his offer."

"Fuck Eugene, this has nothing to do with him, it's about you and me" he said as walked toward Carol, closing the space between them, placing his hands on either side of her hips on the porch railing. He saw her eyes widen in surprise.

"I'm not the same woman I was at the prison."

"And, I'm not the same man. Apparently that man was an idiot." Carol laughed, and then Daryl kissed her. It was awkward at first, he'd taken her by surprise, but then they adjusted and the kiss deepened. Her arms were wound around his neck, one hand tangling in his hair. He had one hand on her hip, when her legs opened he stepped between them, pulling her close. They stayed like that a long time, kissing and touching, getting to know one another. When he came up for air he would kiss her face, her jaw, her neck before returning to her mouth once more. When they finally broke apart they were both breathing heavily, Carol rested her head against his shoulder. 

"My room or yours?" he whispered. She looked up at him.

"Are you sure? Really?"

"I'm sure."

"Why?"

"Because I've wanted you for a really long time. I should have told you."

"There's no going back from this you know."

"I don't want to go back, only forward, with you."

"Well then" she said moving away from the porch railing, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the back door "I suggest my room. I have a queen sized bed, and I have a feeling we are going to need the room."


End file.
